The present invention is directed to bicycle components and, more particularly, to a dual hydraulic controller for bicycle components.
Modern bicycles have many components that are hydraulically operated. For example, hydraulically-operated brakes are used to decelerate and/or stop the bicycle, and hydraulically-operated suspension devices are used to dampen shocks when the bicycle is ridden over rough terrain. Each hydraulically-operated component is controlled by a separately mounted, dedicated master cylinder that is operated by a corresponding hand lever.